1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connecting piping assembly, and more particularly to an innovative assembly which is permanently fixed by a limiter without falling out.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, the gas or water pipelines are connected securely by a connecting piping assembly for transfer and conveyance purposes.
This connecting assembly typically comprises a first adapter with first flow channel and a second adapter with second flow channel. Piping is connected at one end of the first adapter, and more piping is connected at one end of the second adapter. The first and second adapters are at least partially mated to ensure the connection of the first and second flow channels, thus enabling the circulation of gas or water from one piping to the others.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.